One Final Morning
by DesolationPeak
Summary: I didn't even know his name. "I'm Hajime Hinata." He sent me a sad smile. "I'm Komaeda Nagito." We both knew there was no backing out now. AU, major character death!


**Warning! Major character death ahead!**

**(Read MonoMelon's profile for why it's here.)**

* * *

It was a cold Monday morning, why I decided this morning to do this I don't know. I probably could have waited for a warmer day, but... With what I am about to do, I'll probably scare the people down below, but I honestly stopped caring.

A cold breeze swept across my body causing me to shiver. _Maybe I should have chosen another morning to do this._ I rapidly shook my head. I had to do this now. I couldn't wait any longer!

"I've been waiting for so long," I whispered. _Great now I'm talking to myself._ I put a hand to my head and sighed. I knew I could do it...I knew I could, but the last time I tried something like this, a girl named Chiaki caught me in the act. I had only hung for a few seconds... Even now, I could remember her cries for help and the way she yanked me down. Was it a horrible thing to do?

I gazed at the ground with a blank look. Faintly, I could see light illuminating from the cars speeding along the road, and I wonder if I'll land on one of them. _What a horrible thought. _What if I did? ...Hopefully, I'll be dead before I land on one of them. This... This was anticipating in all honestly.

I gasped, for I heard the sound of the door shrieking open. I shut my eyes and tensed up, expecting a scream for help, or even to be pulled up to safety. _This isn't fair! _I waited for a while, but nothing ever came, though. I heard delicate footsteps approach me, but no yelling or screaming. Hesitantly, I relaxed but kept my eyes shut. _Maybe this person is here to push me off?_ I felt my heart tighten. I wanted to end my life on my own terms.

"So...a Reserve Course student is ending it too," a voice announced. I opened my eyes slowly at the quiet voice. I turned, trying to get a good look at the person, but I only saw his white hair. I saw that uniform, and for a moment, I wanted to crawl back from the edge. I didn't want an Ultimate to watch me die.

"You wont stop me," I stated. It was quiet for a moment; only the faint sound of cars remained. It took a moment, but I could feel the boy move to sit beside me.

"Is that what you...hoped," he asked. _Is it?_ I looked straight ahead, watching as a few birds flew by, then glanced back at the boy with the green jacket with a sigh. _I know what I want._

"No. ...No, it's not," I whispered. Within the moment, I leaned towards the taller boy, like I was going to share some sort of silly secret. "I've tried to do it before; I managed to do it, but a girl found and stopped me," I said only a little louder than before, so I didn't know if he had heard.

He let out a small hmm, so he must have been a little interested.

"Any reason?" he asked, keeping his voice soft. I tilted my head for a moment. Did I have a reason? It took a while for me to fully answer the boy. _No. ...Yes. Yes, I do have one. I-I have to admit it!_

"Izuru Kamakura," I mumbled.

They said nothing more.

I don't know when I'm going to do it, but I have a feeling that it will be soon. If I didn't do it soon, then the people far below would notice. I felt a vibration on my leg. I grimaced when I saw who was calling me. I ignored it, but it kept ringing.

"Aren't you going to answer?" I ignored him and set the phone on my lap. Thankfully it stopped, but soon after I received multiple texts.

**Chiaki: **Hajime where are you? ...I haven't seen you today.

**Chiaki: **Hajime? I have a new game to share with you.

**Chiaki:** I know you're reading these! ...Do you need to talk?

**Chiaki: **HAJIME HINATA BACK AWAY FROM THAT ROOF!

"Huh..." I stared at the phone with complete shock. _How could she possibly know?_

**Chiaki: **Who is that beside you?

**Chiaki: **Oh no... Hajime, we can help you! Just... Just hold on!

"Is something wrong?" the boy asked.

I didn't know what to say to him. _How does Chiaki know?_ When I tried to think of a way, I glanced down and gasped at the sight. There was a rather large crowd beginning to form, there were hundreds of them, and I realized then that I had to hurry. I turned swiftly to look at the boy.

"You can go back, or you can go with me. Look at the crowed!" I yelled.

The Ultimate didn't look surprised, but frankly, I didn't care anymore. The look he gave me was comforting, but that's not what I wanted! and I looked into his, dull, green eyes and noticed the fear and acceptance in them.

"Do you want to go before me, after me, or we can even go together," he offered. _...What?_ I didn't know what to say. I didn't want him to die with me, but I... I think he is here for the same reason. Now I can hear the screams from below.

"If you go back now you can say you tried to talk me out of it," I pleaded. He placed a hand on my knee and squeezed it. He just sent me a small smile.

"I'm not going anywhere. What are you going to do?" he asked. I shook my head with a sigh. I didn't want to accept that an Ultimate was offering to go with me, but I knew he wasn't going to leave.

"We'll go together," I responded, causing the other boy's smile to grow.

"How lucky am I?" he mumbled, but I don't think he meant for that to be heard._ I don't even know his name._

"...I'm Hajime Hinata." He gave me a sad smile. We knew there was no backing out now.

"I'm Komaeda Nagito," he replied.

I glanced at the crowd again. I didn't know how we should do this. I didn't even have time for a plan, for I heard the footsteps thundering up the stairs.

I slammed my eyes shut and sighed. _This is it._

I grabbed Komaeda's hand and gave him one last smile before leaning forwards pulling him along with me.

_I'm Komaeda Nagito._

I wish we could have been friends.


End file.
